Demand for compact and high performance semiconductor photodetector elements continues to increase for the purpose of downsizing and high density integration of imaging arrays. As a semiconductor photodetector element, a semiconductor surface-photodetector element is generally known. Such a semiconductor photodetector element includes a light absorption layer and a conductive layer stacked in layers in a plane of a substrate to receive light incident perpendicular to a film surface.